


Gathering Materials

by Pieapple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieapple/pseuds/Pieapple
Summary: Hiyoko spends some time with her favorite person in the world...and her least favorite person.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Gathering Materials

Hiyoko was very upset with her current situation. First of all, right when she thought she had been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, the most prestigious high school in the country, that guranteed success to all its graduates, she had been whisked away to some island for some stupid "Heart Throbbing School Trip." Secondly, she had been forced into doing manual labor gathering materials for some dumb projects so that they could "get along with your fellow students." Please, if they just wanted to get along they could just go swimming or something. Having to go dig through abandoned buildings for loose screws was not the first thing that came to mind when Hiyoko thought of bonding exercises.

And finally, just when Hiyoko thought she'd finally get to spend some time with her beloved Mahiru, the two of them ended up getting grouped up with Mikan, her absolute least favorite person on the island. She wasn't sure why she hated the nurse so much, but something about her just rubbed Hiyoko the wrong way.

And so, the three girls were currently making their way to the third island's music venue to gather materials. All the while, Hiyoko complained about their third member.

"Seriously, why did we have to bring her along?"

"Because," Mahiru explained, "Hajime decided that it would be the most efficient if we split into groups of three."

"Who put that loser in charge anyway?" The dancer fired back. "I think you would make a much better leader, Mahiru."

"Aww, thank you. Then my first order as leader is... we should listen to Hajime."

"Boo."

"Hey, I was skeptical too, but he's actually pretty reliable. For a boy, anyway." The photographer added. "We haven't missed a deadline yet under his leadership, and I'm not one to argue with results."

"Whatever." The shorter girl replied. Hiyoko hated arguing with Mahiru, and figured the less time spent doing so the better, so they ended up walking the rest of the way in silence.

When they finally arrived at the music venue, Mahiru took charge divvying up roles. She would be searching the back room, Mikan would be in charge of the stage area, while Hiyoko would deal with the area around the bar, as well as the rest of the main room.

"Great," Hiyoko thought to herself, "I don't even get to be in the same room as Mahiru. This day really couldn't get any worse."

While upset, Hiyoko knew that she should at least try to do her part. If she did a good enough job, Hajime might even give a day off tomorrow! And if Mahiru also got a day off, they could spend it together, with no pigbarf to ruin it for them! With the thought of spending a day with her beloved motivating her, Hiyoko got to work.

To her suprise, there were actually a lot of materials behind the bar. Gathering as many as she could carry, she began walking towards the basket they had brought to put them in. Just as she was starting to feel good, though, something bumped into her, causing her to drop all of the things she had gathered, scattering them all over the venue.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" The something cried, lying on the floor in a compromising position.

"Dammit, you pile of dog barf, I was finally starting to feel better!" Hiyoko yelled, "Now I have to pick all this stuff up! Why do you have to be so useless?"

"I'm s-sorry! I'll help you pick them up!" The nurse replied, scrambling to gather as many of the materials as she could reach.

Hiyoko looked up at Mikan, about to call her some new horrible insult, when she froze. Suddenly, in an instant, all of the anger in her body fell away and was replaced by pure fear. The image of Mikan, standing in front of the stage, holding a sharp object triggered something in her subconscious.

It Hiyoko a second to realize she was screaming. Her brain was telling her to run as fast as possible, but her legs wouldn't move. She ended up curling up into a ball and crying.

"Please...Don't hurt me..."

"Hiyoko! Are you okay? What happened?" Mahiru was at her side as fast as her legs could carry her.

"*sob* Mahiru...Mahiru..."

"Hey, don't worry, it's okay, I'm right here."

"Mahiru..." Hiyoko wrapped her arms around Mahiru, pulling her as close as she could.

"I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to help!" Mikan stammered out, "I didn't mean to do anything bad!"

"It's okay Mikan," Mahiru assured her, "I'm gonna take her back to her room. Can you finish up here?"

"Huh? Y-yeah, I guess." The nurse replied.

Mahiru picked Hiyoko up, thankful for her short stature. "Everythings going to be fine." She assured her, as she began to carry her back to her room.

\--------

Back at Hiyoko's cottage, Mahiru laid the girl gently down into her bed.

"Everything's fine. I'm right here. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Mahiru kept assuring Hiyoko that she was safe. She wasn't sure exactly what happened, but she did know that Hiyoko was in distress, and needed her to be here with her.

"Mahiru... thank you." Hiyoko finally managed to calm down enough to think properly. And her first and only thoughts were of how much she loved Mahiru.

"Don't worry about it," The photographer replied. "More importantly, you should get some rest. I'll go tell Hajime, maybe he can give you the day off-"

"NO!" Hiyoko suddenly shouted, startling Mahiru and making her stop in her tracks. "I mean... I don't want to be alone right now."

"No, that's fine," Mahiru responded walking back over to the bed and sitting down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." Hiyoko started explaining. "One second I was fine, the next I just... panicked."

"That's okay. The situation we're in right now is insane. I'd honestly be suprised if someone didn't freak out here."

"That's not it..." Hiyoko said quietly.

"Huh? Then what is it?" Mahiru asked, concerned. 

"It's..." Hiyoko hesitated, taking a deep breath, before continuing."I thought I saw something, and I don't know why, but it felt so real and I just..." Hiyoko started to tear up. "I thought I saw you die."

"Hiyoko!" Mahiru gasped

"That's why," Hiyoko was genuinely crying at this point, "That's why I don't you to leave, because I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"Hiyoko you... love me?"

"Ah!" As if the day couldn't get any worse, now Hiyoko's secret was out. Mahiru was going to think she was disgusting and abandon her. She was going to tell everyone and then they'd all hate her. She would-

Her train of thought was interrupted by Mahiru hugging her.

"Huh?"

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to leave you."

"Y-you mean you don't hate me?"

"What? Of course not, why would I hate you?"

"Because, I mean, we're both girls. Isn't that weird to you?"

"It's not." Mahiru assured her, "And even if it was, I still couldn't abandon you after what happened today. I'll stay with you for as long as you need me to."

Hiyoko couldn't believe her ears. Was her crush really accepting her? "Really? You really mean it?" She asked, holding back tears.

"I do. I promise that I will always be there for you."

Hiyoko pulled Mahiru down into the tightest hug she could manage. "Thank you Mahiru! I love you so much!"

Mahiru smiled, leaning into the embrace. "Yeah. I love you too."

\--------

When Mahiru woke up, it took her a second to realize she wasn't in her own cottage. When she rembered where she was, she looked down at her new girlfriend and smiled. It was then that she realized there was someone else in the room with them.

"Wha-"

"Don't be afraid! It's just me, your super fluffy teacher Usami! Since you two missed the meeting this morning, I came to tell you in person that today is a holiday! You can spend this day however you want, but don't forget to gather the hope fragments! Love, Love!"

And with that, the rabbit disapeared, leaving the two girls alone again.

Hearing Hiyoko start to stir behind her, Mahiru sat back down and put her hand on the shorter girl. "You hear that Hiyoko? We've got the day off. What do you want to do today?"

Hiyoko pulled Mahiru back down into the bed. "I want more cuddles." She said sleepily.

Mahiru giggled. "Can't argue with that."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, and since it's lesbians month, I felt now was the time to write it. Sorry if this sucks. Based loosely on the headcannon that island mode is canon and takes place after dr2.


End file.
